1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for operating an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an operation-mode conversion apparatus and method of operating a multi-function image display compound device, using a minimum of user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, only single-function electronic appliances were manufactured. For instance, a television (TV) had a TV receiving function and a digital versatile disc (DVD) player had a function of reproducing DVD data. That is, electronic appliances with TV and DVD player functions were not designed.
However, compound devices in which a TV function and an auxiliary image output device function are united together have recently been developed, the auxiliary image output device including a video cassette recorder (VCR), a DVD player, or a personal computer (PC). In general, each of the compound devices includes a TV processor that processes TV signals, and an auxiliary function processor that controls the operation of the auxiliary image output device. The auxiliary function processor receives a control command from the TV processor and performs the control command.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,455 discloses a digital videodisc vehicle television that is an image display compound device.
However, most of multi-function image display compound devices have internal circuits that are physically integrated but are not entirely integrated while maintaining a minimum of circuit interface functions. This makes the user interface complicated, causes inconvenience because a process of selecting a desired mode is complicated, and results in exposure of function keys outside the compound device. For instance, to operate a DVD player function of a compound device that is powered off, the compound device is powered on and a mode conversion key is input several times to select a DVD mode, e.g., a terrestrial TV mode→a video mode→a digital TV (DTV) mode→a DVD mode. Next, a DVD title is inserted into the compound device and a “Play” key is input. Then, the DVD player function is executed. Accordingly, user interface functions are so complicated that a user may have difficulty using the compound device, and the installation of many function keys outside the compound device detracts from the aesthetics of the compound device.